powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
TriggerZords
The TriggerZords are the collectibles, arsenal, & Zords of the Justice Rangers. Overview They are modified parts of the Fantome Collection that the Global Special Police Organization were able to acquire for their ranks to level the playing field with the Goonlocks, as well as the Shade Rangers. They have multiple uses depending on the Zord, such as transform a police officer into a Justice Ranger, activate a Justice Boost, & enlarge for combat & Megazord formations. Much to their name, they act as an auxiliary replacement of the trigger of the Rival Morpher, the weapon that is used to activate the Zords' various abilities. History TriggerZords TriggerZord 1 TriggerZord 1, alternatively called the Red TriggerZord, is the personal zord of Justice Officer Ranger 1. It forms the chest & head of the Justice Strike Megazord, & the hat of the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. Its Attack Mode reveals another pair of wheels that increase its acceleration & speed. TriggerZord 2 TriggerZord 2, alternatively the Green TriggerZord, is the personal zord of Justice Officer Ranger 2. It forms the weaponized left arm of the Justice Strike Megazord, & the right ankle of the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. Its Attack Mode deploys the built-in cannon from its grill that is in the shape of a revolver barrel. TriggerZord 3 TriggerZord 3, alternatively the Pink TriggerZord, is the personal zord of Justice Officer Ranger 3. It forms the weaponized right arm of the Justice Strike Megazord, & the left ankle of the Shadow Justice Ultrazord. Its Attack Mode '''deploys its police baton. While it can fire basic yellow rounds at foes, it can also attack by leaning to its side then extend the baton. Justice Strike Megazord The '''Justice Strike Megazord is the main Megazord of the Justice Rangers in Power Rangers Shadow Justice. It is the formation of the TriggerZords together with the sentient StrikerZord. The Justice Strike Megazord can use TriggerZord 3's arm as a baton & the TriggerZord 2's arm as a gun. It can do strafing shots & hide behind buildings, using them as cover. The Justice Strike Megazord's finisher is where the TriggerZords build up energy & use TriggerZord 2's cannon to fire powerful blasts at the enemy. Additional Formations Justice Biker Megazord The Justice Biker Megazord is the combination between the Justice Strike Megazord & Trigger BikeZord. In this form, the Justice Strike Megazord can attack with the BikeZord's front wheel, behaving like a yo-yo for whipping, grappling, & sweeping attacks. The finishing move is called Lock-Up Strike, where the Justice Biker Megazord throws the enemy into the air with the BikeZord wheel & TriggerZord 2's cannon then fires a series of shots at the monster above the Megazord, destroying him/her. TBA Justice Strike Megazord (Alternate Combination) This alternate combination of the Justice Strike Megazord is the combination between the Red FighterZord, TriggerZord 2, TriggerZord 3, & the StrikerZord. This combination was formed when the Red FighterZord forcibly replaced TriggerZord 1 during the formation of the Justice Strike Megazord. Despite the conflict between the Red Shade Ranger, Justice Officer Ranger 2, & Justice Officer Ranger 3 inside the cockpit, it was able to hold off Guannono long enough for the Red Shade Ranger to activate the Blade FighterZord to unlock his safe. The TriggerZords were tossed onto Guannono as the Shade Rangers formed the Shadow Cyclone Knight Megazord once the Blue & Yellow Shade Rangers retrieved the Target Turner. TBA Justice Train Megazord The Justice Train Megazord is the combination between TriggerZord 1, the StrikerZord, the Thunder X TrainZord, & the Fire X TrainZord. Its finisher is the Justice Spark-Up Strike where the Thunder X TrainZord charges up with blue electricity & "slashes" the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Notes *While the TriggerZords are designed with elements standard of most police forces, the Attack Modes of TriggerZords 1 & 2 have similar elements to the respective red & green zords of Power Rangers SPD. *While not the first Megazord to use a bat-like or blunt weapon, it is the first primary Megazord to use a bat-like weapon as its main weapon in contrast to a sword. **It is the first Megazord in a police-themed team to use, particularly, a police baton as its main melee weapon. *The Justice Strike Megazord uses a strafing dive shot that (production-wise) takes advantage & makes use of CGI to be agiler in movement, similar to the Delta Squad Megazord. See Also *Trigger Machines - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Megazord Category:Zords Category:Collectable Devices Category:Red Zords Category:Green Zords Category:Pink Zords Category:Reynoman